S'eljah, Queen in Cobalt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 830798 |idalt = 830798 2 |no = 8582 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 51 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 105, 111, 117 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96 |bb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 120 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102 |sbb2_distribute = 17, 16, 18, 16, 17, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 9, 9, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 105 |ubb2_distribute = 13, 14, 15, 14, 16, 13, 15 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Far and away in the dreams and depths of primitive human memory lies Fear. An ancient emotion that has assailed the senses from the very moment of one's birth, up until the final dying breath—the trepidation of ceasing to live and to be. And among this stagnant cluster of dead stars and stagnant worlds walks the Queen in Cobalt, a being conjectured either by maddened minds in the throes of ritual ecstasy, or heretical sorcerers whose dark and forbidden arts precedes many a lost civilization. There are few writings on this elusive being, despite her supposed significance in the grand scheme of things. Across every world, the natural state of being appears to be highly cyclical: the wax and wane of influences, the rise and collapse of empires, the ascension and downfall of gods and mortals alike. Every once in a while, conflict escalates to the point of near-total collapse, and from there only two possibilities arise:a proportionally sufficient resolution of the destructive forces involved, or the complete death of the world. In some cases, that conflict is wrought by hubris or vengeance; in others, that all-encompassing shadow of worlds known as the Void is responsible. But the texts that speak of the Queen delineate her involvement and her relationship with so amorphous and volatile a force: that she was its very antithesis. If the Void churns and swells, agitates and lulls, the Queen causes wither and fades. If life is made all the more poignant because of death, then being is all the more precious because the very idea of un-being is unimaginable horror. For the Queen is the silence after eternity, and she weareth no mask. |summon = Tell me. What is it like? When you peel back this layer of reality and realize everything...is wrong? |fusion = (Each of the eyes watch you in turn.) |evolution = Lay aside all disguise and see me for what I truly am. Only then will you understand. |hp_base = 6569 |atk_base = 2822 |def_base = 2370 |rec_base = 2244 |hp_lord = 9384 |atk_lord = 4031 |def_lord = 3386 |rec_lord = 3205 |hp_anima = 10501 |rec_anima = 2907 |atk_breaker = 4329 |def_breaker = 3088 |def_guardian = 3684 |rec_guardian = 3056 |def_oracle = 3237 |rec_oracle = 3652 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Dirge of the Masked Ones |lsdescription = 100% Def, max HP, 200% Atk (Earth), 250% Earth elemental damage, fills BB gauge each turn, 20% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types & probable 1 KO resistance |lsnote = Fills 10 BC & 25% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bb = Clouded Demhe |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth attack on single foe (partial HP drain), 5 combo Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns, adds Earth barrier, Injury, Weakness, Sickness, Paralysis infliction & fills OD gauge |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 200% + 300% * HP / base max HP, 250% boost to elemental damage for Earth types, activates 7,000 HP Earth barrier & 14% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 56 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Yhtill Unwound |sbbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns, probable 3 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction & fills BB gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / base max HP on both attacks, 250% boost to elemental damage for Earth types, 110% Def to Atk/Rec, 75% chance of inflicting 30% critical and elemental vulnerability & fills 20 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Twin-Sunned Hali |ubbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 7 combo Earth attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Earth, Thunder foes), boosts Earth elemental damage for 4 turns, fills BB gauge for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / base max HP, 500% boost to elemental damage for Earth types, fills 100 BC, 200% HP to Atk/Def/Rec & 100% chance to recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 36 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 7 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 14 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Zenith Falling |synergy = Magma |bondunit = Reborn Íkaros Azius |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, spark damage, Fire, Earth elemental damage, BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, 100% damage reduction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Cobalt Sign |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage fills BB gauge and 5% damage reduction for all allies, 100% Earth elemental damage, 150% damage against status afflicted foes & probable 2 KO resistance |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC on spark & 50% chance to resist 2 KO attacks |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 140% Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 150% damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's probable 1 KO resistance effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% chance, 30% total |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to BB (fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to BB (probable KO resistance) |omniskill4_5_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (boosts BB Atk for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to SBB (boosts critical damage (Earth) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = 75% critical damage for Earth types |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to SBB (probable evasion for 2 turns) |omniskill4_8_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_9_sp = 20 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to SBB (boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns) |omniskill4_9_note = 250% Atk on status afflicted foes |howtoget = *Destiny Summon |notes = *S'eljah's alternate artwork is a reward for players who complete the hard mode of The Echoing Void Episode 1: "The Northern Campaign" and Episode 2: "Homecoming" before Feb. 11, 21:59 PST. **It will be given out within 24 hours from Feb. 14 onward. |addcat = |addcatname = }}